A tubular, such as a pipeline, a casing string, a tubing string, and/or the like, may be utilized to convey a hydrocarbon fluid. Over an operational lifetime of the tubular, the condition of the tubular may change due to a variety of factors. As examples, the tubular may corrode, such as due to chemical interactions with fluids that may be in contact with the tubular, and/or may be eroded away, such as due to a flow of particulate materials within a tubular conduit that is defined by the tubular. As an additional example, a portion of the tubular conduit may be restricted, such as due to buildup of scale, hydrates, wax, and/or asphaltenes within the tubular conduit.
Historically, changes in the condition of the tubular may not be detected without direct intervention within the tubular conduit. For example, a caliper, camera, and/or other logging tool may be inserted into the tubular conduit and conveyed along a length of the tubular conduit to assess the condition of the tubular and/or to quantify blockage of the tubular conduit. While such a detection methodology may be effective at detecting some changes in the condition of the tubular and/or blockage of the tubular conduit, it may be necessary to cease production and/or other flow of the hydrocarbon fluid within the tubular conduit to permit insertion of the logging tool into the tubular conduit. In addition, the costs and difficulties associated with these detection methodologies may preclude their frequent use. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for monitoring the condition of a tubular that is configured to convey a hydrocarbon fluid.